1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a improved seismic construction system for use in conjunction with wall systems employing an inner wythe and an outer wythe. More particularly, to construction techniques for embedding a continuous wire in the mortar joints of both wythes and having a positive interconnection therebetween.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In the past, investigations relating to the effects of earthquakes upon building structures demonstrated the advantages of having a continuous wire embedded in the mortar joint of anchored veneer walls. These investigations were referenced in the inventor's prior patent, namely U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,319. The referenced investigations resulted in the incorporation of a requirement for continuous wire reinforcement in the Uniform Building Code provisions covering seismic zone construction. The code requires that this wire is to be secured to the tie anchor which is fastened to the support structure. The use of a continuous wire in masonry veneer walls has been found to have additional benefits in providing protection against problems arising from thermal expansion and contraction and improving the uniformity of the distribution of the lateral forces in a structure.
The following patents are believed to be relevant and are disclosed as being known to the inventor hereof:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,377,764 Storch 04/16/1968 3,964,226 Hala et al. 06/22/1976 4,021,990 Schwalberg 05/10/1977 4,869,038 Catani 09/26/1989 4,875,319 Hohmann 10/24/1989 ______________________________________
It is noted that these devices are generally descriptive of wire-to-wire anchors and wall ties and have various cooperative functional relationships with straight wire runs embedded in the interior and/or exterior wythe. Several of the prior art items are of the pintle and eyelet/loop variety without positive restriction on escape by vertical displacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,764--D. Storch--Issued Apr. 16, 1968
Discloses a bent wire, tie-type anchor for embedment in a facing exterior wythe engaging with a loop attached to a straight wire run in a backup interior wythe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,226--A. A. Hala et al.--Issued Jun. 22, 1976
Discloses a bent wire, pintie-type anchor for embedment in a facing exterior wythe engaging with an eyelet or bar attached to straight wire runs in a backup interior wythe. The pintle is attached to a straight wire run for embedment in the facing exterior wythe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,990--B. J. Schwalberg--Issued May 10, 1977
Discloses a dry wall construction system for anchoring a facing veneer to wallboard/metal stud construction with a pronged sheetmetal anchor. Like Storch '764, the wall tie is embedded in the exterior wythe and is not attached to a straight wire run.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,038--M. J. Catani--Issued Sep. 26 ,1989
Discloses a veneer wall anchor system having in the interior wythe a truss-type anchor, similar to Hala et al. '226, supra, but with horizontal sheetmetal extensions. The extensions are interlocked with bent wire pintie-type wall ties that are embedded within the exterior wythe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,319--R. Hobmann--Issued Oct. 24, 1989
Discloses a seismic constructuion system for anchoring a facing veneer to wallboard/metal stud construction with a pronged sheetmetal anchor. Wall tie is distinguished over that of Schwalberg '990 and is clipped onto a straight wire run.
None of the above provide the seismic construction system for an inner masonry wythe and an outer facing wythe having a positive interconnection as described hereinbelow.